Royal Pains
by Loraena
Summary: After all the books, the Cullens come across a new foe, a dangerous one, one they cant beat, so what to do they have to do? the truth about how vampires came to be is revealed and the real royalty of the vampires is revealed. They have to help the Cullens
1. Chapter 1

The Cullens go on a vacation to Italy, the whole family. They're going for a week. They're not far from where the Volterra, where the Volturi live. One of the nights there, the second night, they go hunting. But, Jasper and Emmett run into another vampire, two actually. They were hiding out in the woods while they fed on the humans they had taken. One of them continued eating while the other got up and walked over.

"Well, well, well. I'm Casey." He said holding out his hand.

"Emmett Cullen." Emmett said shaking his hand.

"Jasper Hale." Jasper said shaking his hand as well.

"Obviously not from around here." Casey said in a snooty way.

"Yeah, we're on a family vacation." Emmett said.

"Oh, nice. You picked a good place."

"Yeah, we've been here a few times, it's nice." Emmett said.

The color on their eyes caught Casey's attention as a cloud moved revealing the moon and its light dazed on them.

"Hungry are we?" He said sarcastically.

"We were hunting when we came across you." Jasper said.

"I see. Well, be on your way then."

They shook hands again and left. After the hunt they returned to the house they were living in. Edward and Bella were still gone. When they came back Edward looked a little off, like he was thinking really hard, something happened.

"Finally, you're back." Esme said.

"What kept you?" Carlisle asked.

"We came across other vampires." Edward told him.

"So did we. We met two while we were out too." Emmett said.

"We met the same two. He mentioned meeting you." Edward said.

"That's odd." Carlisle said.

"What were they doing when you saw them?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Eating." Edward answered.

"Again?" Emmet said surprised.

"Well, the woman's a newborn." Bella said.

"Yeah, but not the man. There were four bodies when we saw them. How would he need more?" Emmet said confused.

"Emmett's right, that's strange." Alice said.

"It's not our business." Carlisle said.

But that changed a couple nights later when Jasper came across Casey again, except this time with a full coven. Once they saw him they ran, they had been feeding. Jasper looked at the bodies, and three of them were vampires. Now, something was really strange. Vampires cant feed on other vampires, they have to have something that's alive to get the blood from, and vampires are dead. Jasper checked the three vampires and they were dead. He ran back home.

"Jasper what is it?" Alice asked.

"That vampire we met the other night." Edward said.

"He's killing other vampires."

"So? That happens." Emmett said.

"By drinking their blood." Jasper finished.

"What?" Alice said.

"Three of 'em, he sucked 'em dry." Jasper said.

"Should we tell Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"I think so." Jasper said.

They waited for the others to get back. Carlisle noticed the looks on their faces and knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" He asked them.

"It's about that vampire we ran into the other night." Emmett said.

"Alright."

"He's killing other vampires, not just a mass amount of humans." Emmett said.

"Jasper saw him." Alice said.

"But, the way he's killing them is what's strange. He's feeding on them."

"That's impossible, we cant drink dead blood." Carlisle said after a minute of pause.

"We know that." Emmett said.

"Are you sure they were vampires?"

"Of course I am. I know what one of us smells like, and their eyes were red."

"I just don't see how that's possible."

"Well neither do we." Emmett said.

"Well, maybe the Volturi will know."

"But, what could they do?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure. But, killing that many humans night after night is risking exposure."

So they decided that he and Jasper, since Jasper is the one who saw it, would go see them. When they arrived at the Volturi they were greeted nicely by several different members of the Volturi. But, the one they needed to talk to was Aro, the leader.

"Carlisle Cullen, how good to see you again. What brings you to Italy?"

"Just on vacation."

"How nice. What brings you here?"

"As if you don't already know." Jasper said rather rudely and abruptly.

Aro gave him a fake grin for his being rude but Jasper was right, he did know.

"Yes I do know, a vampire feeding on other vampires. It's actually not as absurd as you think."

"What d'you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Just clear it from your mind, no need to worry about it. but, out of curiosity, who is this vampire?"

"His name is Casey, that's all we know." Jasper told him.

"You don't know his last name?"

"No."

"I see. Well, as I said, just put it out of your mind."

"But, not only that, he's killing mass numbers of humans, night after night. That's risking exposure." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, there is nothing we can do about him."

"Why not?" Jasper asked rather rudely again.

"I cant say. You wouldn't understand anyway."

"So we're supposed to ignore it?" Jasper asked.

"Look, we don't like it anymore than you do that he is risking our exposure but, we cannot –" He flinched really quick cutting him off as he heard a woman's voice scream his name in anger inside of his mind.

"Aro, are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Excuse me." He walked away holding his temple like he had a headache and his eyes were closed as he stood facing away from them. After a couple minutes he came back over looking somewhat frightened.

"Aro, are you alright?" Carlisle asked again.

"You should leave. Forget Casey, and whatever you do, do not confront him. just forget about him." He walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle and Jasper returned to their vacation house where the rest of the family was waiting rather impatiently to be filled in with what the Volturi had to say about Casey. They pulled in the driveway and Jasper walked in angry.

"I cant believe he said there is nothing they can do. That's, it's –" Jasper said.

"I know." Carlisle said stopping him.

"Absurd!" Jasper finished.

"What? What's wrong?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"Aro told us to leave it alone, leave Casey alone and just forget it."

"What? How could they say that when he is risking everything."

"That's what I want to know." Jasper said sitting down. Then got right back up after a couple seconds. "No, I can't sit, I'm too angry. You know what, I'm gonna go find this sorry son of a –"

"No." Carlisle said.

"And tear him apart." Jasper finished then jumped out the window and ran.

"Should we go stop him?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"Alice, you go get him. We will find out why the Volturi won't do anything." Carlisle sat down.

Alice had already ran off, once Carlisle said for her to go.

"Could it be they're afraid of him?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi? No, they aren't afraid of anybody, they're too powerful." He said as he got up and started to walk the other way. But, he stopped. "Although, he did act strange when we gave him Casey's name. Once he heard the name he started acting nervous. "

"Sounds like fear to me." Edward said.

"I guess, but I don't see why they would be afraid of one vampire, there's 32 of them and he's nervous about Casey."

"What exactly did he say when you gave him the name?" Esme asked him.

"He asked if we knew his last name."

"Which we don't." Esme said.

"Which we don't." Carlisle agreed.

"Well, then I guess we find out." Bella said.

"You expect us to track him down just to find out his name? And what if he tries to feed on us like he did those three vampires Jasper saw?" Edward asked her.

"You have a better way of finding out?" She asked him in return.

"Well, no."

"Anybody?" Bella asked.

No one said anything. Jasper and Alice came back, but with someone else. A man, about 6 feet tall, muscular build, like Emmett, short brown hair, and red eyes.

"Who is he?" Emmett asked.

"We found him perched in a tree outside." Alice said.

"I'm Hamon, I was sent here."

"For what?" Rosalie asked rudely and forcefully.

"To warn you, leave Casey alone, forget you ever saw him, and stop trying to stop him. Trust me, you're better off."

"That's what the Volturi said."

"I know, and they're right. So do as we say."

"Or what?" Rosalie said.

"Or Casey will have all of you for dinner like he did those others you saw."

"How did you know about..?"

"Edward's not the only one who can read minds…Leave it alone." Hamon said then he was gone, in a blink of an eye he was gone.

"What the hell?" Jasper said.

"Where'd he go?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like this."

"Apparently we've come across something no one wants to us to know." Emmett said

"But why? And why would even the Volturi want to keep the secret?" Carlisle said.

"Well, you lived with them for years, was there anything that no one knew about except them, and that they seemed fearful about, worried about anyone else knowing?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"There were a few secrets that they didn't want anyone to know, but not that they were afraid of." He told her.

"No fear whatsoever?"

"No. I mean they're the ancients, no one is older or more powerful than them." Then just as Esme sat down. "Wait a minute."

"What?"

"But, I doubt it." Carlisle mumbled.

"What?" Emmett said anxiously almost yelled at him.

"I can't believe I didn't think about them." He kept mumbling.

"Who?!" Emmett and Jasper yelled.

"I'll be back." He said walking out of the room, and he got in his car and drove off.

"Esme do you have any idea?" Emmett asked her.

"No." She told him.

"Wonderful." Emmett mumbled and then he, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie left the room and went outside. Edward and Bella went to their daughter's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle drove back to Volterra in order to speak to the Volturi again. But, this time they all didn't greet him so nicely because they knew why he was there and they specifically told him to leave it alone. So actually they were trying to get him to leave. Also, because a certain visitor was there speaking to Aro and a couple other leaders privately.

"Carlisle, you cannot be here. Aro is busy and doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"I know."

"What do you know?"

"About Casey, what you have been trying to hide from us, from everyone."

"Hide? We have nothing to hide Carlisle."

"Then why so suspicious about Casey and why ignore what he's doing?"

"We're not ignoring anything!" She said loudly, almost yelling.

He didn't say anything and walked past her to the door, it was the door to the main office.

"Carlisle." She said trying to stop him but he opened the door.

"Aro!" He said loudly and Aro, his wife, Caius, Marcus, and a rather angry looking woman looked at him. He ignored the woman. "I know about Casey."

"Oh do you?" Then he looked at the woman and whispered, "Excuse me." Then he turned his attention back to Carlisle. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said and Aro looked at him as if to ask the question again. "No."

"What's your theory?"

"When I told you his name, you asked for a last name with a worried expression on your face."

He nodded then waved, his hand to tell him to continue.

"He's a Kuven, isn't he?"

Aro and the others looked back at the woman, who then spoke.

"Yes."

"Wow." Carlisle said under his breath.

"You're surprised?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, I have heard of the Kuven family, but to be honest I never thought they actually existed."

"Well, it does. And now you're trying to cause trouble by fighting one of us."

"Us? Who are you?"

"Sofia."

"You're Sofia Kuven?"

"Yes."

"Oh my lord."

She sighed and looked back at the others. "You all may go now." She told them. They all nodded and left, which confused Carlisle, they were like royalty in the vampire world, so why were _they_ treating _her_ like she was the royalty? Then he remembered, the Kuvens are a family of pure bloods, their ancestor was _the _first vampire ever, and he was born around 4,000 years ago. Also because it's Sofia. Sofia, though she is a Kuven by marriage and mating and not by birth, is one of the most powerful in the family and in the world. No one knows how she got all of the abilities she has, but she did which makes her very powerful.

"Why did you make them leave?" He asked her.

"Because I want to talk to you, about Casey."

"I see."

"As Aro has already told you, he is not to be touched."

"So, _you _are the reason why the Volturi ignore it."

"They were told centuries, millennia ago, when the Volturi was created, that our family was not in their control, they were not to touch us. If one of us needs dealt with, the family would deal with it ourselves."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"Because, no one else would be able to, they'd be killed, even the Volturi. That is unless they are farther down the family tree than the 4th generation, after that they are nor more powerful than the Volturi and the Volturi could in fact handle the situation."

"I see."

"Yes, that's why you and your family were able to kill James."

"James? He was a Kuven?"

"Mmhm. He was the 5th generation down."

"Oh."

She sighed. "I really had hoped after Aro and Hamon told you to leave it alone and just forget about Casey you would, but I guess not."

"So, you told them to?"

"Of course. When Aro stopped talking to you and was holding his head, I was talking to him. And Hamon is my son."

"Oh."

"So, I will tell you, again. Leave Casey to us, do not try to do anything, just leave him alone. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good." She said then walked past him headed for the door.

"Sofia?" She turned and raised an eyebrow. "There's…"

"I know."

"What do you know exactly?"

"What you want to ask me. The Volturi told you many stories about our family, and that's all you thought they were, stories. Now, you know they're not, and you want to know more, to test the stories."

"Yeah."

"Ok…"

"And no matter what you say my family and I want to help to stop Casey."

"I had a feeling. You're exactly like your father, and grandfather, even some other ancestors."

"How would you know that?"

"Oh my dear Carlisle, did they not tell you the story of Samson?"

"Yes, the human immortal in your family, but he was never turned."

"Yes…didn't they also tell you what his last name was? His mother's name?"

"It wasn't Kuven?"

"No, no it wasn't. Archer and Gail weren't married, they weren't even betrothed or engaged. Just mere lovers. Of course, they married later on, but that was well after Samson was born."

"Then what was the name?"

"Cullen." She said with a sly grin.

His face just goes blank like he's confused and doesn't know what to say.

"Carlisle?"

"I just don't believe it…I'm a Kuven?"

"Yes, you're Samson's great-grandson, and Samson's great grandmother was Zandra Kuven, my sister-in-law."

"Oh my god."

"I know, shocking. But, true."

"Yeah." He said almost in a whisper.

"Now, I'm sure there are even more questions you want answers to now, so just give me a time and place and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Alright, tomorrow, my vacation house with my family."

"Ok then." And just like her son she just vanished, disappeared.

"I really want to know how they do that." He said to himself quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as she said Sofia showed up at the house the next morning. She walked in and followed the voices.

"Carlisle, I'm not sure about having some woman here. If that family is as powerful as you say, she could very easily hurt somebody." Esme told him.

"She wouldn't."

"You don't know her."

"I know enough about Sofia. She is very protective of her family, a fierce protector at that, and_ I_ am family, which makes all of us family, so she wouldn't do that."

"He's right, you know." Sofia said walking in the room.

"Sofia." Carlisle said surprised.

"You didn't hear me coming…hmm, you're slacking." She said and then sat down on the couch.

"This is Sofia? Whatever you heard…"

"I understand Esme. I'm a mother I know how you feel, I wouldn't trust just any woman coming into my house either. But, like Carlisle said, I would never hurt family."

"What about Casey?"

"That's complicated…and frankly, none of your business."

"None of our business?"

"Yes, you had no reason to get involved, he did nothing to you or your family, you just happened to see him doing something that you didn't approve of. That doesn't make it your business, or the Volturi's. What someone in our family does, is the family's business, and only the family's."

"I told you, we want to help." Carlisle told her.

"Well, you cant." She said rudely.

"What are we supposed to do?" Carlisle asked.

"Stay the hell out of it." She said loudly.

"And if we don't?"

"Do you really want to know? Or are you just testing?"

They didn't say anything. They heard the others start coming in the door.

"Don't think for one second that I wouldn't stop you if you went anywhere near Casey again."

"Are you threatening us?!" Esme yelled.

"If that's what it takes for you to get it!" She yelled back. "He will kill you, do you not get that? Do you really think that just because there are seven of you that you can defeat him? Wrong! He will kill all of you, maybe not all at once, but he will, and he'll enjoy it." She turned around to see the others staring at her. "And…" She raised her finger. "If he finds out that it was you who killed his son, there will be no haven for you, no place in the world to hide. And when he finds you, which he will, count on it, you'll be face to face with the devil."

"Yeah right." Emmett said. "No one can be that bad."

"Oh really? Obviously you don't know either. God, a thousand years ago, everyone knew our family and everyone feared it. Now, we're either some horror story like we never existed or extinct."

"Sofia…"

"Which of the six do you think he comes from if you're not scared? Please, pray tell."

"Considering, the way you act about it, I would presume yours."

She just starts laughing. They all look at each other confused. She stood up. "No wonder, you're not afraid. Carlisle, for you saying you have heard stories you know less than I would've guessed. No, no one in my family is that cruel. So, here's your chance to reveal to me how much you really know about us and for you to find out why you should stay away from him. You all remember James, right?"

"Yes." Most of them said, others just nodded.

"Now, even though he wasn't _as _evil as his father, or grandfather, or _great_-grandfather, he was still evil and cruel. So, what does that tell you about his bloodline?"

"You like riddles don't you?" Edward asked her, reading her mind. But, only as much as she would allow, he couldn't get the answers.

"Yes, I do. Well, Carlisle? I'm sure they told you stories about that certain line in our family, the one so evil and animalistic, so much so that he killed his own mother and tried to kill the rest of his family, until my husband killed him."

Carlisle's eyes got wide, he swore if he had a heartbeat it would've stopped, his breathing did stop, and if he weren't already as pale as he was he would've lost all color as he realized who she was talking about. And she knew it.

"Ah, so you do remember. So, tell me, are you afraid now?"

"That's not possible." He managed to whisper.

"Why? Whoever said Theron couldn't have a child?"

"Not that he couldn't, but he didn't. He never mated."

"No, he didn't. Instead he raped a woman so she would bare him a son, which she did, Hadwin. Who happens to be Casey's father, and as I told you already, Casey is James's father. However, also as I said before, James was the 5th generation, meaning he had none of our abilities, but Casey does. He has telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, and pyrokinesis."

"Pyrokinesis? He can control fire?" Emmett asked.

"Not just control it, he can make it. And like the rest of us, his skin is unable to catch fire; we are literally fire proof, because of the fire in our blood. Do you really think you could kill him?"

"Fire in your blood?" Bella asked.

"Yes. If our blood were to touch your skin you'd burn, if you were to drink our blood, you'd be set fire from the inside."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is so different about your family?"

"My husband's father Thanasis was the first vampire, the source, he had six children with his wife, Alastor, Elek, Lesha, Philander, Theron, and Zandra." She looked at Carlisle when she said the last name. "Thanasis died – how no one knows – before they were born. They were born October 31, 213. Elek was my husband, he and Alastor were probably the most controlled and happiest of the six. But, now Alastor is the only one left." She stopped for a second to stop herself from breaking down and crying. "Anyway, Thanasis was powerful, and he passed every single power to his children, not all had the same powers, the ones all of them did have though were telepathy, telekinesis, and teleportation. But, the other three powers were scattered among them, Elek could see the future and it wasn't subjective like Alice's ability, Theron had pyrokinesis, and Zandra was empathic."

"So Thanasis had all those?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"And Sofia, is the first to possess them all, and she isn't a Kuven by birth." Carlise said.

"With the exception of pyrokinesis, but I'm sure if the situation ever comes up I'll develop it."

"Wait, you can develop new ones?"

"Yes…a Kuven's abilities develop when we go through a certain experience where that ability is useful. For example, I developed Empathy because Elek left me once and I did nothing but worry that something would happen to him and somehow I began to be able to feel whatever he was feeling, and it just progressed from there. So, now I can tap into anyone in the family and feel what they feel."

"I have a question."

"No Edward, my telepathy is not like yours nor is it like Aro's. Like you I don't need to touch the person, but like Aro I know every thought you've ever had."

"Oh."

"Another thing, if we bite another vampire, and er…drink their blood, we will develop whatever ability they had, _if_ they had one of course."

"Have you ever actually done that?"

"No, of course not. There are some who think I did because they cannot understand how I have all the abilities I have considering I'm not really a Kuven. But, no I did not. I had the ability to see the future as a human, I come from a line of oracles…but, I was the last."

"The last?" Alice asked.

Seeing that Sofia wasn't going to say it Carlisle answered for her. "Sofia's family was murdered, all of them, she was the only survivor."

"Elek saved me, I watched as my family was slaughtered by a group of vampires, I was 18. Elek was the only thing I had left."

"Another story of a vampire falling in love with a human." Rosalie mumbled.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, didn't you fall in love with Emmett before he was turned?"

She left the room.

"Um, Sofia – " Bella said softly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I was wondering – "

"You were wondering how I am not a normal vampire like yourselves considering I was turned."

Everyone looked at Bella then looked at Sofia.

"You can read her mind?" Edward asked shocked.

"Of course I can…Oh, yes. You are the one who is immune to any ability that is mental, including the Volturi."

"So then how can you? And yes that was my question."

"Well, to answer your first question, the reason why I am not the traditional vampire is one, because I was turned by a Kuven, and two he did it in a different manner than the usual way. Only our family use it, that way we can still breed and the bloodline survives."

"How did he turn you?" Carlisle asked intrigued.

"Well, like everyone else he bit me to get the venom flowing through me, but before the venom could truly start to grab me and _kill me, _I guess you could say, but was spread throughout almost all of my body he fed me his blood." Everyone's look got really intrigued, confused and shocked. "Then the Kuven blood merges with the venom creating a new kind of toxin that grabs you, but it doesn't kill you. You no longer feel the pain that the venom gives you, so the transformation is painless, but I was still pretty out of it, your heart doesn't stop beating , you don't stop breathing, and your skin doesn't go cold and pale, you look and feel exactly the same; with the only difference being your eyes change color and you're thirsty."

Esme scooted forward in her seat next to Carlisle holding his hand. "You said that way you can still breed – so you can still have children."

"Yes, I have four, two boys and two girls; Andros, Candra, Hamon, and Irina."

Esme sat back for a moment then got up and left the room with her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I know it upsets her."

"It's not your fault."

"What were they like?"

"Like any other child, only they were vampires. I don't know how else to explain it. They weren't like your daughter, they grew at a normal rate like a human child, I was pregnant for the normal time period, but they quit aging at adulthood, around 18 or so. They can eat human food, as can I and so did my husband, they can literally live without drinking blood if they so choose, but it's like a sweet tooth, you crave it so they drink it, also when we get weak it's an energy and a strength boost, that's really the only time we need it, and if we're injured."

"Well, why is Carlisle not like that?"

"He's too far down the family tree. For some reason – we're not exactly sure why – the 4th generation down, after Thanasis, so starting with my husband and his siblings – they would be the first generation – is the point at which they are typical vampires. The theory is that after that there isn't enough of the _source_ we call it, whatever it was in Thanasis's blood that made him what he was, in their blood to really make them like us, after that some are even born human – like Carlisle."

"And James?"

"No, he was still born a vampire, he just didn't have any of our traits, just a typical vampire. The only thing that stood out in him was his gift for tracking, his senses were much stronger than the average vampire, as you noticed. That was due to his heritage."

"So your senses are stronger than ours?"

"Not immensely but yes. My hearing goes farther out, I can hear some octaves that you cant, higher pitches mostly, believe it or not, they do go higher, my sense of smell is a _little_ stronger, it's more defined. Basically our senses are as good as they can possibly get."

"So how did our race get started then?" Jasper asked.

"Theron and Lesha." Carlisle whispered.

"Yes, unfortunately. The six siblings, Alastor most of all, except for those two, believed that humans were meant to be as they were, and that we were just oddities of nature and we should leave humans alone. But, Theron and Lesha found out that if you don't kill them they turn, before no one knew that, and it was after that that the others said to just leave humans alone, they were only to be used for food if anything for anything at all. Preferably we would rather not harm humans but animal blood doesn't really do the trick for us as well as it does for you, unfortunately. Anyway, Theron got the wonderful idea of making an army, sound familiar?" She said looking at Jasper who just looked at the floor and didn't say anything, but she read his mind and smiled slyly. "Theron hated everyone in the family, and he started the family war, the day he killed his own mother." Everyone looked up shocked. "Well, he told Lesha, who was his partner in crime, sort of speak, and they started creating hundreds of vampires."

"Forgive me Sofia, but just to add, the Volturi were the actual first ever _made _vampires, not all of them obviously, but the oldest ones, were made by Thanasis in case such a thing were to ever happen. And they still do their duty which they were made for."

"Yes, thank you Carlisle. Aro, Cauis and Marcus he made. Aro turned his sister himself, Thanasis refused to put a woman through that which is why he never turned any of his wives, if he had more than one, again no one knows."

"So Casey really is strong enough to kill all of us himself?" Jasper muttered to himself, it wasn't as much a question as it was a statement. He was lost in thought.

"Yes, and he will if he finds any reason to, so don't give him one by looking for a fight."

"And if he does find out about James and comes after us?" Edward asked.

"We'll know about it and protect you, _we _can fight him off, _you _can't."

"It wouldn't feel right just sitting around waiting for that to happen, he'll figure it out eventually." Edward said.

"Edward's right, Sofia. Plus, now that I know about my heritage, it feels wrong to not be a part of this."

"Carlisle, it's suicide."

"Is there any way, anyway at all, to reverse it?"

"Reverse what?"

"To put more of the source in my blood so that there is enough to reverse the effect, so that I would be like you."

"Carlisle – "

"Is there?"

"I don't know. You're so far down the line, I don't think it's possible."

"Try. Then I could fight him and at least protect this family myself."

She just breathed for a second with her eyes closed then started shaking her head slowly, then started heading for the door. "No. I am not risking it, even if it did work, it would just barely, and you're too far down the line, it would take too much blood – " She turned back around to look at him. "Kuven's blood, and the fire would surely set you a blaze if we tried. I'm not taking that chance Carlisle."

"Sofia, please."

"No." She walked out the door, down the stairs and was ready to start running.

"Sofia, what about all the ones in our family who did defy the laws, who weren't what they were _supposed_ to be?"

She knew who he was talking about, Samson. The one in Zandra's bloodline, his bloodline, his great-grandfather, who was born perfectly human, not a vampire, was farther down than the fourth generation yet somehow was still immortal, lived for over a hundred years and never aged past 20 or so. Then she thought of another in that bloodline who defied the sources usual nature, born a human and turned later, definitely way past the 4th generation, but had all of the abilities of being a Kuven. But no one knew he existed except for her and Alastor. His own father didn't even know he existed, because he didn't know he could have children, but he did, he had a son, Gabriel. So what was it about their bloodline that the source kept making miraculous reappearances. So maybe, it would work, because if there was enough of the source in Gabriel's blood to be revived, than it would have to also be in his father's blood as well, in Carlisle's blood. Edward was trying to read her thoughts but she was blocking him out, frustrating him, he gave up after a couple minutes and went back inside the house. Sofia just stood there motionless lost in thought. Then finally she spoke, softly.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

She had to make sense of this, Alastor wouldn't approve, but so what, it wouldn't be the first time. She was too curious now, she wanted to test it. But also, now that she thought of Gabriel, she felt like he needed to know. Also, she realized that Casey might try to use Gabriel on his side, if he were to find out who Gabriel was. Because he didn't know anything about the war, and Casey could deceive him into believing he was in the right and use him for his own gain. She came back to reality when Carlisle talked again.

"Sofia?"

She didn't turn to look at him completely, her back was to him but she turned her head sideways and rolled her eyes to the side towards him. "Do you remember…Elaine?"

Esme heard her from inside and stood and looked out through the window at Carlisle.

"Elaine? Elaine Verz?"

"Yes."

He swallowed hard then whispered, "Yes."

She sighed trying to figure out how to tell him.

"Why?"

"Well, sometime after you…separated and left the Volturi, she…(sigh) I cant do this." She ran but Carlisle followed, she was faster than him but she stopped a couple miles away from the house knowing the others could no longer hear her.

"Sofia, what is it? What about Elaine?"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell you when everyone else can hear. I hate secrets but it's a _family _secret and it must stay that way."

"I understand. Please tell me."

"I'm not sure you want me to."

"I do."

"I really don't know how to tell you this, you wont believe me. But, in 1737 – the year you last saw her, correct?" He nodded and she continued. "She – she had a son."

Carlisle froze for a moment then fell to his knees. He put his hand over his mouth. Once he could speak again he asked, "How?"

"We don't know. All I can think of is somehow in your bloodline the source isn't deteriorating as much or as quickly as it descends. Giving Samson his immortality, and giving Gabriel everything he has."

"Gabriel?" He said in a whisper.

"Yes, his name is Gabriel. He, er, was born a human and turned later, and yet has all the usual abilities we have, except somehow he also has Pyrokinesis, which _was _a trait only in Theron's line. Also, he has his own ability to add, not only can he control fire, but electricity. We don't have a full understanding of that one yet, but we do know he cannot be electrocuted but can electrocute others merely by touching them, as well as other objects."

"My god." He whispered.

"I know this is hard to grasp." She said getting down on her knees with him. "But, I swear to you it's the truth, you have a son."

"Does he know?"

She closed her eyes. "No." Then looked at him again. "Elaine…gave him up when he was born. Being a vampire she didn't know what else to do with him, she couldn't raise him, she risked losing control of herself and hurting him, she wouldn't know how to raise a human child anyway. So he was adopted. But, not that long ago, his mother died, leaving him an extremely angry person."

"I don't know what to say."

"I understand. And to top it off, six years ago, his wife gave birth to a son, Michael."

He put his head back in his hands. "Oh my god." He whispered. "I'm a grandfather, and not just figuratively, but – I really have a grandson."

"Mmhm."

"Is he – "

"He's human, completely normal. And Gabriel's seeing to it he stays that way, and so is his mother."

"I just wish Gabriel wouldn't have suffered that, that he could've remained human."

"Just don't ask me who turned him and why because you wont like the answer, but I already know you will anyway so…it was James – " He tried to say something now that he was angry but she lifted her hand and he stopped so she could continue. "and the reason why is because James found out he is one of us. He smelled it in him…tracker." She said the word and rolled her eyes.

"It's a good thing James is already dead."

"I knew you would say that." She stood up. "Come on." She held out her hand to help him up and he took it. "I told you, and I answered all your other questions, so go home and I will too."

"Very well..and thank you for telling me."

"You deserve to know."

"We'll see you soon then?"

"Sure."

They waved then he started running towards home. She waited then teleported her way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle put his new information out of his thoughts, he didn't want Edward finding out that way and then having to tell everyone else, he wanted some time first. So, as quickly as possible he left without saying anything to anyone (which was late that night), they were all gone anyway; Edward, Bella and Renesmee were at Charlie's, and the others were hunting. He had to find Sofia, he had to find his family. He tracked her scent as far as he could which wasn't very far. He decided his best bet was to go Greece or Italy, so he went to the airport and got on the first flight to Greece.

But, Alice in the midst of hunting had a vision of Carlisle on a plane.

"What? What do you see?" Jasper said standing by her side.

"Carlisle."

"Carlisle?"

"He's gone – he's on a plane."

A moment of panic and not knowing what to do then he called for, "Esme!"

She ran over as fast as she could. "What's wrong?"

Alice looked at her, her eyes were soft and confused and worried. "Carlisle left."

"What?" She whispered.

"He – " But before she could finish Esme took off headed for home.

"Rose, Emmett!" Jasper called then they all ran with Esme.

When they got to the house they found a note in the main room on a table.

_I cant explain what's happened nor can I say why, because I'm not even sure myself. But, everything will be alright, I just need to talk to some people, get some more answers. I will be home soon._

_Carlisle_

"Answers?" Esme whispered. Then she lowered the hand holding the note. "Sofia." She said almost in a growl.

"You think Sofia had something to do with this."

"Ever since that woman showed up Carlisle has been – he thought they were a myth and now that he knows the truth he wants to know more. But, how much more until he's satisfied?"

"Alice did you see where he was going?" Jasper asked.

"No." She said softly, she was upset.

"Alice, go to Charlie's and get the others." Esme told her.

She just nodded and left, jumping out the window then running. When she got to Charlie's she knocked trying to stay calm but Edward was on his feet reading her thoughts knowing something isn't right.

"Edward?" Bella asked. Charlie had headed for the door.

"It's Alice. Something's wrong."

Bella and Renesmee looked at the door worried and confused waiting to see Alice's face. Renesmee tried to peek around Charlie.

"Alice." Charlie said surprised opening the door.

"Hi, Charlie. May I come in?"

"Of course." He stepped to the side and closed the door behind her.

"How are you Alice?" Charlie asked.

"Good." She lied.

"What brings you here?"

"Actually, I just needed to talk to my brother if you don't mind me interrupting."

"Oh. Er, no, go ahead."

Edward went outside with Alice to talk.

"What happened?" He said making sure Charlie couldn't hear.

"Carlisle left – he's on a plane but, I don't know where he's going."

"You saw this?"

"Yes, and when we got home we found this." She handed him the note.

"Cant tell us?"

"Esme's worried, more than the rest of us. She thinks Sofia has something to do with it."

"I can understand why. Carlisle did act – differently after he met her."

"What answers could he be looking for? She answered all our questions yesterday. What more could he want?"

"I don't know. Let's go home and we'll figure it out there." He walked back in the house.

"Everything ok?" Charlie asked.

"Not really – we should go."

Bella stood holding Renesmee and walked to his side.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious."

"Sure?"

"Charlie everything will be fine, it's not a big deal."

"Ok. See you later then."

Edward nodded. "Bye dad." Bella said.

"Bye, Bells."

They got in the car, Alice was already gone.

"Edward, is Carlisle ok?"

"We don't know Bella."

They got to the house and Esme was sitting on the couch almost in tears from not knowing where Carlisle went or why. Bella sat with her and held her hand with Renesmee in her lap.

"I don't understand." Esme whispered as Bella sat down.

"I think I do." Edward said. Everyone looked at him. "Carlisle said she told him he was one of them, he was family."

"Yeah, but who knows if that's even true." Emmett said.

"Well according to Carlisle she knows everything about everyone in their family. Maybe she told him more than that."

"I think Carlisle would've mentioned that." Rose said.

"Unless he didn't want us to know."

"Edward, Carlisle doesn't keep secrets from us." Alice said.

"Maybe he isn't. Maybe he just wants to make sure he has all of the facts straight before hand. He said he was looking for answers."

"Edward – " Alice started but Esme interrupted.

"Wait, she started to tell him something before she left and he chased her. Maybe Edward's right, she did tell him something else, something important that she didn't want us to know."

"So she ran just to get out of hearing distance?" Alice asked.

"Makes sense." Edward said. Then Edward was reading Esme's mind, she was worried about what she could've told Carlisle but also he noticed a thought about a name that she mentioned, that she asked Carlisle about before she ran off.

"Elaine." Edward mumbled. Esme looked at him like it hurt her to hear that name. "You don't know her do you?"

"No. He never mentioned her, at least not to me. Did he to you?"

Everybody shook their head.

"Then who is she? And why didn't he tell me?.. I thought I knew everything about him, now it seems like he's a puzzle and I still don't have all the pieces – another secret."

"Esme, maybe he doesn't want to think about it either, maybe it's a bad memory, and he didn't want to hurt you." Bella said.

"I saw the look in his eyes when she mentioned her, it was pain, and not the kind that comes from fear or a bad memory, it was like a longing, like she had been his lover."

Edward turned. "Say that's true, would you really expect him to tell you, when it would probably only hurt you to hear it."

"Edward!" Bella said.

"No, Bella – he's right." She whispered. "Carlisle wouldn't risk hurting my feelings or hurting me in any way, so why would he tell me that."

"So that's it then?" Alice asked. "It has to do with some woman from his past?"

"It's just a guess Alice – just a possibility worth putting out there."

"I don't think that's the only thing bothering him." Esme said. "I think he's looking for information from Sofia about their family, the truth anyway like Edward said, for whatever else it was she told him, and also for the situation with Casey. He has a lot on his mind, and he just needs help from the only one who can give it to him."

"I agree." Edward said. He sat down next to Bella.

"But, that still doesn't tell us where he would go."

"We don't need to know. Just trust him and let him get what he needs – he'll be home soon."


	6. Chapter 6

The plane landed in Athens and Carlisle found out he was expected when he walked into the airport. Andros was waiting for him.

"Well, well, I must say I cannot believe you actually came here by yourself, and so soon." Andros said approaching him.

"You are…?"

"Andros."

"Sofia's son."

"Yes. Follow me." He led him to his car, a Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. Andros put his luggage in the trunk then they started their drive.

"Have you been to Greece before?"

"Once, a very long time ago."

"Ah. I love it here – I have lived here for 700 years and it doesn't bore me, ever."

"I thought you lived in Italy."

"No. My uncle lives in Italy, only because of the Volturi. I mean, we still have a house there, but it isn't home. Actually we have two houses here in Greece."

"You do?"

"One on the mainland, in Macedonia, by Mt. Olympus, and one in one of the Aegean Islands, Andros actually. Which, by the way was chosen because it has the same name as me, my mother chose it. My father actually wanted one of the islands a little farther away from the mainland but, he let her decide. It's her house more than it is _our _house, especially now."

"I'm sorry – about your father I mean. I know it happened half a century ago but – "

"You don't need to say anything."

"I want to. I never met him – I wish I would have – but, from what I've heard he was a great man."

"He was a great man, he was a great everything; father, husband. And we miss him, terribly, mother more than anyone." He looked over at Carlisle with a little half smile, Carlisle recognized it, it was the same as Sofia's. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you don't mind me asking, how _did _he die? Because from what I've read and heard it's almost impossible to actually _kill _a Kuven."

"It is. The only way it can be done is by someone who is also a Kuven. (sigh) My father was killed by my cousin Hadwin, Theron's son. Bastard sucked him dry, which is the only way to do it."

"My god."

"What makes it worse is even after there is no more blood to flow through your veins, you don't die instantly, it takes a few minutes for your heart and brain to respond."

"To die like that – "

"Just, forget about it. It's in the past, Hadwin's dead."

"But, not his hatred."

"True, that lives on, unfortunately, through Casey."

"Is he really strong enough that all of the Volturi Guard would be unable to – not kill him because he's a Kuven as you said – but hold him until one of you got there and could kill him?"

"Yes, because of one power that some of us have acquired. The Volturi don't know about it, they don't know about a lot of things – they just think they know everything."

"What power?"

"Complete control of other vampires and their gifts."

"Come again?"

"If a gifted vampire comes anywhere near him he can take control of their mind and their gift, make them use their own gift against each other or themselves. _Or _he could just attack them, drink their blood, and acquire their powers for himself."

"I don't recall that legend – well, I knew if you drink their blood you could get their power but not controlling their mind."

"As I said, the Volturi don't know about it, that power we keep very secrete. If you weren't family, I wouldn't have told you. Alastor has already done it once."

"He has?"

"Well, more than once actually, my father did it, my mother wants to – anyway, Alastor has killed a few of the Volturi, but that was centuries ago, he even killed a few of the Romanians. But, they don't resent us as much as the Volturi."

"Why?"

"As my grandfather's son he knew it was his job to keep his father's creation in line, to do their job. When they stray he kills them before they can do anything he doesn't want them to do. So I guess you could say the Volturi control you but, my uncle controls them. There are a few who he wants dead right now, who he believes doesn't deserve their "thrones". He hates how they make themselves feel like gods and saints just like the Romanians do, the Romanians never acted that way. The only reason they lost their glory was because my grandfather saw them as evil and they weren't keeping the secret. See, the Volturi; well mostly Aro, Caius and Marcus, want you to believe that they were the first ones ever made and we just agree because we're not in the mood for another war. But, the actual truth is the Romanians were the first made. And what's even more surprising is that, they were allies to Aro, Caius and Marcus. There were six of them, three from each coven. Thanasis saw that vampires would spread and he knew they needed some kind of order, so the two covens would work together, making them stronger, to control the vampires when they came. His only stipulation was that his family was untouchable, which both covens never forgot, which you've seen already." Carlisle nodded. "But, as soon as Thanasis died, their alliance fell apart. Aro, Caius and Marcus went back to Italy and the Romanians went back to Romania, where before they were gathered together in Greece. Still with me?"

"Yes."

"Well, as you can imagine, and as you already know I'm sure, it took a while for the race to get started, for Theron and Lesha to make their army. Aro, Caius and Marcus for some reason didn't do anything, because they remembered that our family was untouchable, but they still should've stepped in and controlled the vampires that were made, but they didn't. The Romanians did. Along the way Alastor kept the coven under control, killing one of them when he felt it necessary. Then the Volturi finally decided since they weren't keeping the secret that they should be the ones in charge. But, they're being watched very closely by my uncle."

"So many secrets and lies."

"That's life."

"But, how could they lie to all of us like that, thinking themselves gods and saints and then making people treat them like they are."

"That would be what my uncle hates the most, but he wont kill those three _because _my grandfather made them. But, they're walking the thin line, and they have been warned, all it takes is one small mistake and they fall; then the Romanians will be in charge again, except this time they _will _keep the secret because they'll be controlled by my uncle. Stefan and Vladimir are waiting for that day. And I know you're wondering, but no neither Stefan nor Vladimir are one of the original three of the Romanians. The original three were Dragos, Catalin, and Tavian. Dragos, like Aro, was the boss of the three. And like the Volturi they had very powerful skills, one of which is why Aro wants Benjamin so bad, because he has the same as Dragos – he could control the elements. And if Aro ever finds out about Gabriel it'll be the same; because he has the same power as Tavian did, control over electricity. No one, though, has the same power as Catalin, he could control the weather."

"In comparison Aro's, Caius's and Marcus's gifts are – I cant even think of the word."

"Exactly, and yet they think _they're _the saints."

"If the Volturi finds out I know all of this – "

"Don't worry, they wont touch you, we wont let them. Yes, they'll be angry, very angry, but you're protected."

Carlisle nodded. Before he knew it they had made it to the border of the mainland and had to get on a ship to take them to the island. The ship he realized was the family's, not public. The name on the ship he didn't understand, it was ancient Greek, older than Latin. Andros read his mind as he stared at the symbols and grinned.

"It means 'Lady of the sea' basically."

They kept on with their conversation to pass the time.

"Are there any other abilities _you_ or _your siblings_ have that no one knows about?"

"Well, as for myself, no, but, unlike the others – it's not really a gift or a power but – I am more in touch with myself I guess, I don't know how to describe it. I'm just a little different because mother was still human when I was conceived."

"I remember that. That makes me wonder, now that we know ones such as our Renesmee exist, how is it you aren't more like her?"

"Her mother was turned after her birth, my mother was still carrying me when she was turned, plus I had the source in my veins. Why is my uncle not like her? Or why wasn't my father? Because my grandmother was completely human her entire life. No one knows what it is that makes our family the way we are. Maybe if we knew who or what my great-grandfather was; was he human, like us, or something even farther beyond this world? Those are the questions everyone, including us, have been asking about us since the beginning, and the answers are a complete mystery."

"Do you wish you knew?"

"Yes. But, not knowing doesn't bother me that much."

"I wish I would have known about all of this. Did my father know?"

"The last to know was Samson, so no."

"Why?"

"Alastor and mother figured it was safer for them and you not to know. If you knew what good would it really do you, other than the fact that you would know the truth? Why would you want to know if all it was going to do was confuse you, scare you, and probably hurt you to some degree? There is nothing to be gained by anyone from you knowing. However, not knowing, kept you safe."

"How?"

"It kept you away from the war. Hadwin was killing everyone, his plan was to destroy the other five bloodlines, leaving only his left. After he killed Samson, your bloodline was hidden, the truth of it kept secret so that he couldn't find you and you wouldn't find him."

"Perhaps even if the truth were revealed from the beginning, all of it, including the war, we would have been safe; as long as we still stayed hidden."

"That was one possibility they weren't willing to chance, the _if _was too big."

"I understand, I do, it just would've been nice have known from the beginning, rather than finding out centuries later."

"I understand, as would they."

"So what about now?"

He knew what he meant, not even by reading his mind. "Casey will find out, that's certain, but not soon enough to do any harm. However, Gabriel must stay a secret a little while longer."

"So then Gabriel doesn't know either?"

"No."

Before he knew it he could see the island shore, and he could see a group of people standing on the beach as they got closer. As the ship docked he looked at all of them; Sofia, Hamon, two women who he figured must be Candra and Irina. Sofia was in the middle with a girl on each side holding hands, and Hamon was a little behind them and to the side.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle stepped off the ship and walked straight to Sofia, he wasn't expecting much from her, but yet she met him half way and hugged him.

"You knew I would follow didn't you?" he asked when she let him go.

"Of course, and that made me happy. I am happy that you want to know your family, but I will warn you there are things that you will not like and wish you didn't know."

"I'm aware of that; I realize that this family has been through many tragedies and rough times."

Hamon just rolled his eyes and started walking the other way, he got in his car and sat there. Sofia looked at him with the motherly look and for a minute they had a telepathic conversation. Hamon told her he didn't like him claiming he knew their family and understood, he felt like Carlisle was just full of it. Hamon also mentioned he just wanted to hit him. Sofia just rolled her eyes at that thought. Andros and his sisters were listening to the entire conversation but didn't butt in, they just stood there looking the other way. Sofia told Andros – telepathically - to grab his bag and put it in the car.

"Carlisle, Andros will take you to the house. Hamon will be there shortly."

"You going somewhere?"

"Yes, er, the girls and I have some things to do, then we'll be home."

"Ok."

Sofia waited for Andros to drive off with Carlisle then looked at the girls who were standing there.

"Candra, go find your uncle and tell him I want him to meet me at the mountain, I will be there around midnight." It wasn't even dark yet, but close.

"Yes, mother."

"And Irina, will you – if you can – get someone from the other side of the family to meet us at the mountain."

"Yes, momma."

Sofia then teleported herself to Mt. Olympus where their family members are buried, and sat on her knees at Elek's grave. The headstone read: _Elek Nyke Thanasis Kuven, Beloved Brother, Husband, and Father, We miss you _(written in Greek).

The first grave, which is the farthest back is Thanasis's, which only has his name written in Greek, then Philana's is right next to him. Elek is on Thanasis's other side, and somewhat in front of it (kiddy-corner), then Philander and Zandra are kiddy-corner to Philana's grave and are side-by-side with Philander closest to their mother.

Sofia then laid down on her stomach, with her bottom half on the side, with her head right next to the stone and cried quietly. Before she knew it Alastor was there with her holding her as she cried, with her head over his heart.

"You realize at some point you have to stop doing this to yourself. It's been over 70 years and you are still crying every night, alone."

"I will not cry in front of my children."

"I know, I know. But, you have to move on."

"I can't." She got up and wiped her face. "Alastor, you don't understand, you will never understand, unless – god forbid – the day comes when you lose Alethia. How do you move on? When you had a love that pure and that strong, your one, true love, your reason for living, your entire world, and now it's gone. How? Please if you know tell me, because trust me I am sick of the pain, of hurting all the time and acting like I am alright for my family, and being strong…I just need him to hold me and tell me I don't have to be, I need a break."

"We all do – but I am sure that even if you do cry in front of them they would still look at you the same way and think of you the same way – you would still be…a goddess in their eyes."

"Not Hamon – I swear that boy has turned on us, not necessarily against us, but he's changed. As if Casey isn't enough."

"I know…To be honest I think you have suffered more than any of us have since Theron and Lesha were brought down."

"Really?"

"Yes. And even then none of us were suffering as much as Elek was, because he was the one who took the responsibility and the initiative to stop them. Losing him is by far the greatest loss this family has suffered and it's hurt _you_ more than anyone."

"It's just, even though it's been 70-some years, I still don't know how to live without him."

He just kept hugging her letting her cry. As he held her he looked over at his brother's grave and also started to cry. Sofia heard him say in his head _'brother forgive me, I am so sorry I didn't stand by your side in all of your battles, that I blamed you all these years for the rightful fates of Theron and Lesha, you saved my life and the lives of my family…I want to tell you now, as I should have centuries ago, how proud I am of you, and that I forgive you. I love you brother and I miss you.'_ Sofia clung tighter and cried harder as Alastor started to cry too and she heard his thoughts of despair and self blame for Elek's death.

While Andros was at the house with Carlisle he couldn't hear his mother's or uncle's thoughts, but he knew something was wrong, he had known his mother wasn't moving on and was trapped in her own pain. He looked over at his brother, who everyone was somewhat mad at, because he left after their father died and so now he is completely oblivious to everything, he puts himself on the outside so he has no idea. He is even oblivious to his own mother's feelings and that's what makes his siblings the maddest, he believes her when she says she's ok and doesn't want to believe otherwise. So Hamon just sat there watching TV, flipping through channels and ignoring everybody.

Later that night after the girls got back to the house Andros had a meeting with them; Sofia was still at the mountain. Andros walked into the parlor (one of them) where Candra was playing the piano, she was playing 'The Siren Song', which was the first song that Sofia ever wrote about Elek and it was one of their lullabies that Sofia sang when they were young. Irina was reading a book that she had literally read a thousand times or more, it was written back in the 1700s.

"Candra, why are you playing that song?"

"It _is_ our lullaby, _and_ it's my favorite song in the whole world - you know that." She answered not even looking up from the piano. Even though she had it memorized she still looked at the paper.

"Yes, but – well, alright I guess it's ok since she's not here."

"Yes I know not to play these if mom's able to hear them."

He just nodded once then looked at his other little sister and rolled his eyes seeing the book. He sat down on the couch which was in the middle of the room, so he was between them.

"Where's Carlisle?" Irina asked not looking up from her book as she turned a page.

"Hunting."

"And Hamon?" Candra asked.

"Same. So…I am taking this as an opportunity to speak to the two of you."

"Oh god, the eldest brother attitude."

"Oh hush, it's about Hamon."

"Oh." They both said in unison, neither surprised.

"I. Want. To. Ring. His. Neck." He said slowly. "But, I cant, because it would break mother's heart. As if he could cause her more pain, the little prick."

"Andros, we're all annoyed and upset with him, especially for leaving and never coming back, but he does have a life, he has Fiona, and – " Irina said, but was interrupted abruptly making her jump a little.

"Why are you defending him?!" He yelled jumping up off the couch. "He has done nothing for this family since father – he has hid himself away to avoid it! He doesn't care about us anymore, and you know damn well if father were here and he acted like that, he would ring his fucking neck!"

"He is just as depressed as the rest of us about daddy, and people deal with things differently, his way is placing himself as far away as possible from it." Irina continued.

"Yes, he ran away, which by family law, is a huge fucking no-no, he is a coward and a traitor. He turned his back on his family and most of all our mother."

"Andros, he didn't run away, he had permission from momma to leave, to move out, he's by far old enough to do that."

"Ok, age doesn't have anything to do with it in our family, obviously and he has been told that - as have the rest of us - by father and our uncle, so that is no reason to just leave. What _does_ matter is the maturity, and he didn't have it, he _did_ at one point when father was still keeping him in line, but now he thinks he can do whatever _he_ wants and doesn't have to answer to mom anymore. Wrong! Alastor is about ready to deal with him himself, because he isn't afraid of mom, but god knows he is afraid of Alastor – atleast he better be."

"Why were we never told any of this?" Candra asked.

"Mom never told you about that?"

"Not that I recall."

"Well, maybe she felt she didn't need to, that you were mature enough. But, dad knew he wasn't so he told both of us and mom was supposed to tell you two."

"Oh. So what exactly would Alastor do?" Candra asked.

"Beat the life out of him until he minds mom again, and does what he's supposed to do."

"Can he?" Irina asked concerned, and scared.

"Who's going to stop him? You?"

"I just don't like it, he's our brother."

"Yeah, well he seems to have forgotten that so, remind him not me."

Hamon was sitting on the couch again when Andros walked out and Hamon stood.

"Ok, what the hell is your fucking problem Andros?"

"Don't ask questions you know the answers to."

"Don't be smug."

"I'm not. You can read my mind, and I'm sure you heard that entire conversation, so whatever you have to say say it now."

"Alright; you think you're so much better than me, well you're not. You hear me, you are not better than me brother, you never have been and never will be!"

"I never said I was."

"You didn't have to. You think you're the perfect son and brother, and that I'm trash for this family."

"That's because you left this family! You abandoned us…hell, as far as some are concerned you might as well not be a part of this family anymore!"

"What?!"

"You heard me. You were told the laws of our family, the laws have been there since before we were born. And yet you disobeyed them, so deal with the consequences or get out."

"You cant kick me out brother."

"You're right I cant, but our uncle can…and he will." He walked away and stormed out of the house passing Carlisle on the way. He took off running when Carlisle tried to stop him. Carlisle just turned and looked at Hamon.

"I'm guessing everything is _not _ok."

"Of course not." Hamon said lowly. "History is repeating itself." He continued as he sank into an armchair. He never looked at Carlisle while talking, he kept his gaze straight ahead.

"How so?"

"My own brother hates me."

"I don't believe that."

"No offense but you've only just been brought into the family, you don't know anything about what's going on, why my brother and I have been fighting for the past seventy-nine years."

"Hamon, I know why, because you didn't stay here after your father passed, correct?"

"Yes." He answered finally looking at Carlisle.

"I'm not Jasper but I can tell he doesn't hate you he just doesn't understand why you would leave? But I don't know your family's laws either."

"See. Family law forbids what I did, and I'll face my punishment for that…(sigh) If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my mother."

"Of course."

Hamon got up and walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of the house he teleported to the mountain which – when he landed – surprised Sofia.

"Hamon?" She said shocked standing to her feet.

"Mother." He bowed his head.

"What is it?"

"There's something I need to speak to you about."

"Alright, what happened?"

"No, nothing happened. It's about what I already did."

"And what is that my son?"

"I disappointed you, I brought shame to the family, I went against the laws laid down by my grandfather and worse yet I hurt you."

"Hamon?"

"I abandoned you mother. After father passed on I abandoned you and everyone else and I – "

She walked closer to him, tear stains were still on her face.

"I'm sorry."

She took his hands in hers and gave him a small smile. "I know, I've always known how much it hurt you, and I understood why you did it, because I wanted to do the same. But, sweetheart, you cant let your grief, no matter how monumental, tear you away from the rest of your life. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He said in a soft whisper. A tear fell down his cheek and his mother wiped it away with her thumb.

"I was never angry with you, unlike your brother, he doesn't understand, and because it is against our laws but, your uncle and I forgave you a long time ago."

"You did?"

"Of course I did, I'm your mother. And he is your uncle, he loves you just as much as I do."

"But you needed me."

"Sweetheart, yes I was in bad shape for a while, because I couldn't handle it, but I had my way of coping. And so did you, yours just involved distancing yourself from what was hurting you. And your brother and sisters had their way which was staying right beside me. I guess that shows how much like their father they are, but _you_, you truly are _my_ son." She finished with a small smile and then embraced him. She let him cry into her shoulder as she stroked his hair with one hand and his back with another. After a couple minutes and Hamon calmed himself down she let him go and wiped his tears as a mother does. "Come, let's go home." She took his hand and together they teleported home.

Hamon went to wipe off his face before his brother seen him and could make fun of him, but Sofia went looking for Andros, or rather calling for him so that he would know he was in trouble. She had had enough of him speaking down to his brother for what he had done let alone threatening him for it.

"Andros Heraklees Calisto Kuven!"

Andros stood fast from the library where he was with his sisters and Carlisle with wide eyes. Carlisle just stared at him wondering what was going on and for the first time he saw a child's fear of a parent's wrath. Andros made his way out and down to his mother quickly knowing being slow would only anger her more. He stood in front of her as straight as an arrow, and he bowed his head.

"Mana." He said, which is mother in ancient Greek.

"Sit." She told him crossing her arms. He bowed his head again and did as he was told. She walked in front of the couch and glared down at him thinking. But, he spoke first which is a no-no.

"Mother, if I may –"

"Not usually, but fine, what?"

"What have I done to anger you so?"

"Andros, I know about the argument you were in with your brother, and frankly I am beyond disappointed, I am beyond upset."

"I see. Forgive me mother, but I was merely trying to prove a point to Hamon."

"Oh really? What point might that be?"

"That he went against family law by deserting us and – " He stopped when she flew her hand up in front of her with her palm facing him to tell him to stop.

"Alright, one, he didn't desert us. Hamon had his own way of dealing with the pain, which happened to be getting away from what caused it, that is no crime. And two, he has long been forgiven for that by not only me but your uncle as well. So who are you to judge?"

"Forgive me." He said looking down at his hands as they fumbled together showing he was nervous. She sat next to him then and held them in her own hands.

"Andros, I understand what it's like to be the eldest, all of the responsibility you feel but sweetheart – " she moved his hair out of his face lovingly and lifted his chin to look him in the eye " – you cannot be the authority figure, you are his brother, elder yes, but you are not his father, and even though your father is gone you do not need to try to fill his position in this family." He nods. "I understand why you act like this, because of Antheia and Altair, but you cannot do this to yourself. It was not your fault and trying to be your father will not ease the pain of losing him as well as your own son."

"I understand."

"Look at me."

He looks up with watery eyes, tears haven't fallen yet. She gives him a small smile and places her hands on his cheeks leaning forward to kiss his forehead. Then she wipes the tears that finally fall.

"You know how much I love you."

"Yes. I love you mother."

She smiles then dismisses him. "That's all." He bows his head again and leaves.


End file.
